Nuestro Destino
by rukiast
Summary: Una guerra a punto de iniciar, tierras queriendo ser recuperadas con la unica solucion de unir fuerzas con otros que traeran verdades y sufrimientos, familias separadas y amores no debidos. (Como siempre aclaro que no soy buena haciendo resumenes)


**Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tierras**

En el Archipiélago predominaban 4 islas que mantenian la paz en el mar, cada una con estaciones de climas bien marcadas a si mismo cada una con una riqueza, aliados y problemas únicos para ellos.

Outcast una isla ubicada al sur, gobernada por hermosas y jóvenes valkirias, guerreras que tenían de aliados a los dragones, las mas feroces criatura de todos los mares su enemigo principal era el clima a pesar de contar con un clima cálido, el exceso de este le daba problemas para manejar la tierra y mantener animales en ella, adentro de la isla escaseaban de agua dulce por lo que solo contaban con la del mar, sus minerales principalmente venían de los volcanes que tenia alrededor. Los rumores de su isla es que no duraran mucho, ya que al ser una tribu de mujeres no contaban con alguien que procreara herederos para su tierra por lo cual muchos marinos fuera y dentro de sus fronteras intentaban conquistar la tierra cuando no mostraban señales de vida, pero siempre sorprendian al enemigo mostrándoles cuan tan vivientes estaban todavía.

Berk isla ubicada al norte, contaba con un clima otoñal, el frío estaba siempre presente ya hubiera sol,niebla o lluvia el frío que traía el viento siempre estaba calando los huesos de todos sus habitantes, sus enemigos principales eran los dragones, feroces bestias que saqueaban sus aguas, el tener diversos tipos de agua y manantiales los hacia ricos en especies marinas y algunos terrestres, causando la curiosidad de muchos dragones por probar alimentos nuevos, su lucha contante los volvía un pueblo tenaz, con valientes, inteligentes y tercos guerreros y guerreras dispuestos a proteger su mas valiosa posesión, el alimento.

Berserskers estando al oeste, contaban con un clima invernal, los cuales no cambiaban mas allá, de lluvia, nieve o neblina, era su peor enemigo no contaban con muchos alimentos de tierra ni animales silvestres, pero en cambio contaban con grandes animales que los obligaron a volverse rudos para ganar territorio con ellos, su mas grande posesión eran los minerales que sacaban de entre las cuevas que tenían con ellos podían intercambiar con otras islas y hacer sus mas poderosas armas que eran su mas grande adquisición.

Bog-Burglars una gran tierra ubicada al este, contaban con grandes depósitos de agua, minerales y volcanes, vivían en una menarquia que hacia felices a los reyes que gobernaban esas tierras pero no a todos los habitantes que estaban en ella, a pesar de eso eran los principales interesado por mantener la paz en el gran archipiélago y ofrecía siempre algo a cambio de esta a las otras tres.

Eran la envidia de muchas islas dentro y fuera de sus fronteras y a pesar de sus aun anticuadas costumbres eran bien recibidas sus propuestas de paz, pero, el tiempo paso y algo se quebró, muchos habitantes hablaban de injusticia en el reino, queriendo solucionar esto, se comenzó la rebelión.

La isla fue tomada por nuevos gobernantes, obligando a los dueños de las tierra a huir por sus vidas y muchos que estaban en contra de los rebeldes también, pidieron auxilio a las islas con las cuales contaban con tratados de paz, las islas del oeste y norte. La ambición fue creciendo y comenzaron los planes para domar todo el archipiélago comenzando ganando primero a las dos islas mas ricas pero mas pobres en defensa, se convirtieron en cazadores de dragones.

Se nombraron los marginados dispuestos a domar el archipiélago y después mas allá de sus fronteras.

.

.

.

-Es hora Viggo-

-Como ordene mi Señor-

* * *

Hola! aca comienzo una nueva historia que no me la eh podido sacar de la cabeza asi que espero que sea bien recibida, como lo dije en mi anterior fic soy nueva en esto asi que cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida al igual que ideas nuevas que quieran aportar, soy abierta a sus ideas

sin nada mas que añadir, espero sus comentarios

c:

Pd: en esta historia no creo que me tarde tanto en actualizar (espero) ya que ya tengo casi el capitulo 1 terminado espero que eso los motive 0-0


End file.
